


All In a Day’s Work

by Yagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post episode Luna’s Worst Day Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagi/pseuds/Yagi
Summary: A bit of fluff written as a prize for my Zoisite contest! Takes place just after Luna’s Worst Day Ever episode.
Relationships: Kunzite/Zoisite
Kudos: 21





	All In a Day’s Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feeisabee@gmail.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Feeisabee%40gmail.com).



Despite having soaked for almost an hour in the bath, despite having scrubbed his body and washed his hair twice, Zoisite was still sure he smelled like a sewer. Part of him wanted to cry; the rest of him was just seething with anger. Everything he had been through today- crawling through sewers, being chased and swallowed up by an army of rats- and he had nothing to show for it. Tuxedo Kamen had robbed him of his hard-earned prize again! Zoisite clenched the bar of soap so hard that it jumped out of his hand and landed outside the tub, skidding across the floor until it hit the wall. He cursed under his breath as he stood and got out of the tub to go after it.

“That bastard… I’ll get back those crystals he stole, and the one those Senshi took, too.”

He would have to, if he wanted to get back in Queen Beryl’s good graces.

The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of facing the queen’s wrath killed any further desire he may have had to sit and soak in the tub (besides which, his fingers had gotten unattractively pruny). Zoisite set the soap back in the dish and pulled the stopper from the drain. He dried himself off and slipped into his kelly green robe and matching slippers. He was still blotting at his heavy, wet, waist-length dirty blond curls with the towel when he stepped out of the bathroom.

A moment later a soft gasp escaped his lips as someone behind him eased the towel free from his hands. He hadn’t even heard the footsteps coming down the hall.

“Rough day?” Kunzite purred into his pupil’s ear as he took on the task of drying his hair.

“Mm-hmm.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

‘Not really,’ Zoisite thought, but for his Kunzite-sama he replied, “A cat… the crystal was hidden in a big, fat, stupid cat. And then it went into the sewer and I had to go after it.”

“That does sound like an ordeal.”

“It gets worse; in the sewer there were all these rats- millions of them- and they were crawling all over me! It was the most disgusting thing ever!” He shuddered. “It’s like I can still feel them on me, and the smell…”

“Well, you don’t smell like a sewer now. You smell lovely as always, Zoisite, like sakura.”

That came as a relief. He had been afraid he would smell bad forever.

“But you haven’t heard the worst part yet; I had the crystal in my grasp, and that damned Tuxedo Kamen came along and stole it!”

Kunzite planted a small kiss on the top of Zoisite’s head. “You’ll get them back; I have faith in you. You’ll collect them all, and Queen Beryl-sama will be so pleased she may even promote you.”

“I hope so. I hate the way she yells at me when she’s angry,” he said, turning to bury his face against Kunzite’s chest. Then, in a small, muffled voice he added, “I miss Nephrite.”

Kunzite was incredulous. “It’s a bit late for that, isn’t it? You had him killed.”

“I know, and he deserved it... but sometimes I kind of wish I didn’t. It was so much easier to stay in the queen’s good graces when she was focused on Nephrite’s mistakes.”

If Kunzite suspected there was anything more to it than that, he didn't say as much. He just held his pupil close and stroked his still-damp hair for a minute or two until the boy seemed to calm down. 

“Do you have a plan to get the rest of the crystals?”

“I’m going to see if I can unlock any further powers from the black crystal,” he replied, lifting his head to look Kunzite in the eye. “If it can draw out the great youma from the rainbow crystal bearers, I wonder if it may also be able to create youma out of ordinary people.”

He watched the corners of Kunzite’s mouth intently for some sign of approval from his mentor. There was just the barest twitch at the corners of his mouth and a slight nod of his head that Zoisite decided to take for approval, and his heart skipped. Kunzite’s approval was, in his mind, a step even above Queen Beryl’s. Beryl was just the woman he worked for, after all. Kunzite was his mentor, the man who had taken him under his wing, had taught him practically everything he knew. But it was so much more than that. Kunzite was the love of his young life. He liked to believe the feeling was mutual, despite the fact they both had yet to confess as much to one another aloud. They had other ways of expressing themselves, anyway.

Kunzite leaned in to place a lingering kiss on Zoisite’s lips. “You‘ve had a long day. Come to bed now; things are sure to look clearer in the morning.”


End file.
